


may we all be so lucky

by sunforgrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Castiel Lives (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Eileen Leahy Deserves Better, Eileen Leahy Lives, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Healing, Jack Kline is NOT god, M/M, Marriage, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mornings, POV Sam Winchester, Peace, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Post-Season/Series 15, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunforgrace/pseuds/sunforgrace
Summary: He doesn’t think there are words to describe how he feels. His brother and his best friend are in love, are married. No longer weighed down by all the words unsaid and pain of the years, but moving forward together in partnership. Their kid is loved and safe. There is peace. The long road no longer winding into the unknowable distance, stained with blood and bodies and shadows, but a road that will always lead back home, to family and love and a life to live.And he’s getting married today.It's the morning of his wedding, and Sam reflects.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	may we all be so lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very small thing I'm crossposting from my tumblr in celebration of Sam and Eileen's wedding. <3

Eileen and Sam decide to spend the night before their wedding separately; there’s not much they’ve gotten to experience traditionally in their lives, and there’s something special about seeing each other again for the first time as they walk down the aisle towards the altar, each other, their future. 

Jody and Donna and the girls wake Eileen with a full breakfast spread, but what Eileen really savors is the companionship, the friendship and support network she didn’t have growing up. She settles into the warm feeling of knowing she has a family now, who will be there with her and love her on this journey. They all help her get ready, doing her makeup and her hair and oohing and aahing over her wedding outfit, making Eileen blush and giggle as they tell stories and drink champagne. 

Sam wakes up to a sharp rap on the door of Dean and Cas’ guest room, cozy and always waiting for him and Eileen, or Claire, or any other members of their family. 

“So get this,” Dean says, with the kind of shit eating grin that only an older brother can properly own, “the lore says you’re getting married today.”

Sam has breakfast with Dean and Cas and Jack. Jack is beaming with excitement over Dean making french toast instead of a bowl of his favorite cereal today in honor of the special occasion, and the wedding to come. 

He very much likes weddings, he tells Sam. Even more than nougat, because they feel sweet in his heart instead of just in taste. 

Dean pretends to grumble about serving Sam’s turkey bacon to the table, but the curve of his mouth remains tilted up the entire morning. Sam watches Dean and Cas make eyes over their coffee, no longer burning with all that’s unsaid, a repressed longing, but the kind of well kindled fire of a love spoken, lived in, that will last. Like the hearth of a fire place. He watches Dean ruffle Jack’s hair in passing as he putters around the kitchen, shooing sam away when he offers to help with clean up. 

He doesn’t think there are words to describe how he feels. His brother and his best friend are in love, are married. No longer weighed down by all the words unsaid and pain of the years, but moving forward together in partnership. Their kid is loved and safe. there is peace. The long road no longer winding into the unknowable distance, stained with blood and bodies and shadows, but a road that will always lead back home, to family and love and a life to live.

And he’s getting married today. He’s getting married to a person he loves, more than he thought he would ever love again, at the tender age of 22 and wracked by so much loss. He thinks of Jess, and he loves her, he loves her. He will never stop loving her. There will always be a part of him, that 22 year old with a dream and a drive and a soft place to land* for the first time in his whole life, that will miss her so much it makes his heart ache. But he doesn’t have to be alone. He doesn’t have to carry any of it alone. Home doesn’t have to be one place, or only one person, to have and lose and never come back to again. He gets to go home. He gets to keep coming home for the rest of his life. 

He thinks of Jess, and he doesn’t ache. He loves her still, and he loves Eileen so much that it feels like his chest is expanding rather than shrinking in on itself. He knows Jess is at peace, and he knows she would be so happy for him. 

A part of him feels wistful; one last breakfast with team free will (well, until he and Eileen visit and make use of the guest room, which he knows they’ll do plenty). And although nothing is being taken away today, there is still that bittersweet nostalgia for when it was all of them in the bunker. But Sam has learned, Sam knows, that change doesn’t have to be sad, it doesn’t have to be loss. He’s not losing anything, not really. Both he and Dean have learned that, in a world after Chuck, after the bunker and the forever road and learning to let go. To still be brothers, but no longer so reliant, no longer only. Now having a family around them that exists beyond just the two of them, lives that can include the other but no longer have to be lived for the other, their own. He’s gaining so much. And he’s going home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this little ficlet on tumblr here: https://sunforgrace.tumblr.com/post/645882828842778624/eileen-and-sam-decide-to-spend-the-night-before
> 
> *This ficlet was written while listening to A Soft Place to Land from the musical Waitress (which I'd highly recommend everyone listen to).


End file.
